Flow dividers are generally used in hydraulic systems to maintain a consistent pressure between two flows that are split from one flow. These flow dividers are generally precision machined parts with a body having an inlet and two outlets. In the body, there is a spool that has inlets in fluid communication with the inlet leading to an inlet chamber in the spool. From the inlet chamber, there are two orifices that allow flow to two outlet chambers in the spool that have outlets in fluid communication with the two outlets. Since hydraulic fluids generally lubricate, the spool is able to slide within the body in response to pressure differences to shift the flow from one outlet to the other.